The present application relates generally to bath systems. More specifically, the present application relates to a jetted air bath system, sometimes referred to as a “bubble-massaging” bath system.
Generally speaking, most conventional air bath systems include a tub and an air injection system coupled to the tub. The air injection system can introduce air into the tub via one or more orifices to create bubbles within the tub and provide a massaging effect on a user's body (i.e., a bubble-massaging effect).